finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Theme of Love
"Theme of Love" là bản nhạc chủ đề của Rosa Farrell trong Final Fantasy IV. Nó cũng là khúc nhạc hay ngân lên mỗi khi game đến cảnh lãng mạn giữa Rosa và Cecil. Các Phiên Bản Khác Nhau Series Chocobo "Theme of Love" xuất hiện trong Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 lúc được cảnh Chocobo và Shiroma, bài hát cũng được remix trong Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales và được sử dụng là nhạc nên trong các dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon Album này có một phiên bản của ''Theme of Love được hòa âm phối khí lại theo phong cách truyền thống của xứ Ái Nhĩ Lan, được trình diễn bởi Máire Breatnach. ''Tsukino Akari -Final Fantasy IV Ai no Theme- Tên tiếng nhật là "月の明り -ファイナルファンタジーIV 愛のテーマ-" (''Tsukino Akari -Fainaru Fantajī IV Ai no Tēma-''. Dịch ra là "Ánh Trăng -Final Fantasy IV Theme of Love-"), bản hòa âm phối khí này được thực hiện bởi Megumi Ida, người được chọn từ hơn 800 nghệ sĩ. Lời Nhật 君の名前　心でつぶやいた kimi no namae kokoro de tsubuyaita この僕の想いは　そこに届かないのに kono boku no omoi wa soko ni todokanai no ni 今は遠い　愛しい面影が ima wa tooi itoshii omokage ga この夜空に浮かぶ　瞳閉じても kono yozora ni ukabu hitomi tojite mo ともに笑えてた　穏やかな日々が tomo ni waraeteta odayaka na hibi ga 心に　今も暖かく kokoro ni ima mo atatakaku 月の明り　青い夜に光る tsuki no akari aoi yoru ni hikaru あの日々の輝き　照らし出すよに ano hibi no kagayaki terashidasu yo ni 君の涙　ぬぐうこともできず kimi no namida nuguu koto mo dekizu この僕の両手は　ここで震えてるだけ kono boku no ryoute wa koko de furueteru dake 今は一人　終わりのない旅路 ima wa hitori owari no nai tabiji 疲れたこの足で　さまようばかり tsukareta kono ashi de samayou bakari ともに過ごした日　触れた温もりが tomo ni sugoshita hi fureta nukumori ga この手に　今も暖かく kono te ni ima mo atatakaku 月の明り　ただ静かに照らす tsuki no akari tada shizuka ni terasu 錆びついたこの胸　かき乱すよに sabi tsuita kono mune kaki midasu yo ni 月の明り　青い夜に光る tsuki no akari aoi yoru ni hikaru あの日々の輝き　照らし出すよに ano hibi no kagayaki terashidasu yo ni Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection Bản hòa âm phố khí dành cho Guitar cổ điển được giới thiệu trong Album trên. Final Fantasy: Pray "Theme of Love" lần đầu tiên được biên soạn và trình diễn bằng nhạc phẩm có lời, tựa bài hát là 光の中へ (''Hikari no Naka e nghĩa là "Đi vào ánh sáng") trình diễn bởi Risa Ohki bằng tiếng Nhật. Lời Nhật :Sora no hate ni :Kokoro o tobasu no wa :Anata no sugu soba ni :Dare mo inai kara :Ame no oto ni :Mimi o sumashi nagara :Tojikometa kotoba wa :Umorete shimau :Kokuu o mitsumeru :Utsuro na hitomi wa :Kokoro o utsushi wa shinai :Anata o matteru :Watashi ga iru koto ni :Hayaku kizuite :Itsuka kitto :Tozasareta tobira o :Anata ga hiraku deshou :Tomadoi nagara :Omoide no hako ni :Kagi o kaketa toki :Nanika ga kudakete chitta :Yobikakeru koe mo :Aishita uta sae mo :Ima wa todokanai :Itsuka kitto :Yami ni shizumu fune o :Anata ga michibiite :Hikari no naka e Dịch sang tiếng Anh :You let your heart fly :To the limits of the sky :Because you have no one :By your side. :As I strain my ears :In the sound of the rain, :Words, kept inside, :Are buried. :Staring at the empty skies, :These glassy eyes :Won't reflect my heart. :I'm waiting for you; :Please-- :Notice me soon. :One day, surely, :You'll open the doors :That had been locked, :Though I'm at a loss. :When I locked :The box of memories, :Something broke and scattered. :The voices that call out, :Even the songs you loved-- :They don't reach you now. :One day, surely, :You'll lead the boat :That's sinking into the darkness :Into the light. Những Lần Xuất Hiện Khác Vào ngày 31 tháng 3 năm 2004, bài hát được đưa vào quyển sách giáo khoa âm nhạc lớp sáu tại các trường học tại Nhật Bản như là một phần trong bài học được giảng dạy tại trường. Liên Kết Ngoài *Final Fantasy được giảng dạy tại Nhật - IGN.com Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IV